dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Allosaurus/fragilis
This serves as the disambiguation page for 'Allosaurus'. For Allosaurus atrox's statistics, see Allosaurus/atrox. Various Allosaurus specimens have shown a large size and potential size range, making an accurate average estimate difficult. To complicate matters, the exact list of Allosaurus' valid species is controversial, and many of its relatives have been or are considered synonymous with Allosaurus. The length listed below is the maximum range of sizes of specimens likely belonging to Allosaurus. General Statistics *Name: fragilis *Name Meaning: Fragile Different Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 7.5-12 meters (25-39 feet); avg. 8.5 meters (28 feet) *Time Period: Late Jurassic *Classification: Allosauroidea --> Allosauridae *Place Found: North America, Africa, Australia, Portugal *Describer: Marsh, 1877 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 680 **Rock/Paper: 435 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Revival Type (Japanese Fossil card) **Warning Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 究極のプレデター **English: The Ultimate Predator **Taiwanese: 極致異形 *Owner: Alpha Gang (DS Game) *Altered Form: Super Alpha Allosaurus *Other: In the arcade, there are 2 species of Allosaurus: Allosaurus fragilis (just called "Allosaurus") and Allosaurus atrox, each having separate cards and stats. Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-24) **2nd Edition (012-竜) **3rd Edition (012-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (012-竜) **4th Edition (015-竜; Tie Type) **5th Edition (017-竜; Tie Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (018-竜; Tie Type) **6th Edition (020-竜; Tie Type) **Triple Slash card set (Crisis Type; Moves: Biting Wind, Ninja Attack, Tornado Toss) **2007 1st Edition (012-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (012-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 2nd Edition (015-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg (EGG-006-竜) **Gekizan 1st Edition (008-竜; Charge Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition Fossil card (KS012-竜; Revival Type) **Kakushin 4th Edition (005-竜; Warning Type) *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-24) **1st Edition (New; Dino-24) **2nd Edition (015-Dino; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (017-Dino; Tie Type) **4th Edition (018-Dino; Tie Type) **5th Edition (020-Dino; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (019-Dino; Tie Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (012-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (015-Dino; Blitz Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-24) **1st Edition Extension (New; 龍-24) **2nd Edition (015-龍; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (018-龍; Tie Type) **4th Edition (020-龍; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (019-龍; Tie Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (012-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (015-龍; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg Allosaurus fragilis Card 7.jpg|Allosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Allosaurus fragilis Card 10.png|Allosaurus arcade card (Japanese CoroCoro Promo) Allosaurus fragilis Card 8.png|Allosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Allosaurus fragilis Card 5.jpg|Allosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Allosaurus fragilis Card 6.jpg|Allosaurus arcade card (Japanese Triple Slash Set) Allosaurus card.gif|Allosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) AlloJapfossil.jpg|Allosaurus arcade Fossil card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Allosaurus fragilis Card.jpg|Allosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) D 24 Allosaurus-loc.jpg|Allosaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) dino24-b.jpg|Back of Allosaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) Allosaurus Card Eng S1 2nd.png|Allosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Allo4th.jpg|Allosaurus arcade card (English 4th Edition) Allosaurus fragilis Card 9.png|Allosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Allo5thback.jpg|Back of Allosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Allosaurus fragilis Card 4.jpg|Allosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Allosaurus-Eng-Nemesis-Front.jpeg|Allosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Allosaurus-Eng-Nemesis-Back.jpg|Back of Allosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Allosaurus fragilis Card 11.png|Allosaurus arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) AlloS22nd (2).JPG|Back of Allosaurus arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) AlloTai4th.jpg|Allosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team), Rex Owen (D-Team) *Location: *Debut: A Mesozoic Mess **Appeared In: 19 (fossil), 40, 47 (flashback), 49 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Chomp, Spiny, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) Move Cards ;Mayfly :Allosaurus races forward at blurring speeds, disappearing and circling his opponent too fast to see, then pummels them by repeatedly ramming into them from all sides! Ace was able to use Ninja Attack to evade the Move. TCG Stats Allosaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-075/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Alpha Allosaurus *Abilities: ;Talons :When this Dinosaur attacks directly, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. City Stalker Allosaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKAA-039/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: Ep. 40 anime scene *Abilities: ;Doppelganger :Instead of attacking with this Dinosaur, you can let 1 of your other Dinosaurs attack directly even if your opponent has Dinosaurs in play. After it attacks, put that Dinosaur on top of your deck. Wary Allosaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: SAS-040/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Wind :When this Dinosaur uses a regular Move and wins the battle, your opponent can't Dino Slash any more Dinosaurs from their hand until the end of the turn. Anime An Allosaurus skeleton was seen in the in New York City in The Big Apple Grapple as part of the famous Barosaurus display. It did not play into the story, though. Allosaurus' card and Move Card were activated in Barcelona by a gust of wind after a pig opened his Card Capsule in A Mesozoic Mess; he proceeded to chase the pigs into town. He ate all the hams at a shop before going on a rampage in the direction of the . Chomp was summoned to stop him, biting his tail, but Allosaurus slung Chomp into the Sagrada Familia, knocking the entire thing down; he then used Mayfly to defeat Chomp. He made his way to a butcher shop where Max's mother was, and she fainted when he roared at her. The D-Team tried to lure him with a piece of ham, but Rod and Laura grabbed the ham and tried luring him into a big hole where they planned to summon Terry and Tank to defeat him. However, the Alpha Trio showed up and, thinking the kids were in danger, Zander summoned Spiny to attack Allosaurus, but he used Mayfly against Spiny before knocking him away and defeating him. Then Ace showed up wearing a red toreador cape with four hams tied to it, luring Allosaurus to the bullfighting stadium. Ace tired Allosaurus out by repeatedly letting him charge at the hams before running out of the way. Allosaurus used Mayfly again, but Ace used Ninja Attack to evade it and defeat Allosaurus. The cards were claimed by Max. Another Allosaurus was seen in the Jurassic Period during a flashback to Dr. Ancient's expedition in Tricks of the Traitor. It was the first dinosaur successfully converted into a card and back. In Dinosaur War!, Rex summoned Allosaurus to help to fight the Black T-Rex, where he used Mayfly as part of the Super Fusion Move that defeated it after the third hit. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: ジュラきを代表する肉食恐竜だ。どうもうですぐれたハンターだったようだ。 **English: A carnivore representative of the Jurassic period. It is a fierce and talented hunter. **Taiwanese: 代表侏羅紀的肉食恐龍,是個優秀且勇猛的獵人。 *Along with Giganotosaurus, Maiasaura, Triceratops, Suchomimus, Ankylosaurus, and Saurophaganax, it is one of the dinosaurs available in the Japanese Triple Slash Card set. *Along with Carnotaurus, Utahraptor, Ceratosaurus, Neovenator, Monolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Megaraptor, Deltadromeus, Eustreptospondylus, and Sinraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Wind Egg card. *Various specimens and species (both valid and invalid) of Allosaurus have had a considerable size range, from as small as 26 feet up to as large as 43 feet. This matter is confused even more because, other than A. fragilis, few Allosaurus species are universally accepted as valid, and most of its close relatives have at least at one point been considered possible itself. *In the arcade game, this is one of the default dinosaurs used in 2-player battles. *In the anime, it was the first dinosaur to be ever turned into a card (as seen in a flashback in Tricks of the Traitor). *In A Mesozoic Mess, Allosaurus has a "scratchy" variant of Megaraptor's roar, but in Dinosaur War!, its roar is a variant of Megalosaurus'. *Besides Ace, it is the only Wind Dinosaur in season 1 who used a Wind Super Move (Utahraptor used a Normal Move, and the others used none). Gallery 435790.jpg|The famous depiction of an Allosaurus attacking a Barosaurus (in the anime) Mayfly (Allosaurus) 5.jpg|Allosaurus using Mayfly against Chomp Aki meets a dinosaur.png|Aki Taylor sees her first undeniable dinosaur Bullfighting with dinosaurs.png|Allosaurus chasing Ace and his ham cloak Allo nagoya.gif|Allosaurus from NagoyaTV allo!.PNG Allosaurus skeleton.jpg|Allosaurus skeleton Allosaurus_chibi_by_JPOGFreak.PNG|Fanmade Allosaurus chibi by JP:OGFreak Navigation Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:DS Game Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang